


A Demon and a Fairy

by StripesnBooks



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild torture, emotional torture, enjoy the oc, from btd, i mean this is rire, i think, idgaf i like writing her, shes not human, shit how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: Rire came here often. It was a good place, filled with all types mingling. Even other demons such as himself. He enjoyed the place, and occasionally took home someone to... play with. Someone beautiful, or someone interesting. But then, tonight, someone very interesting walked into the bar. She looked not too old, but obviously old enough to drink. The interesting part was that she was practically leaking magical energy. She was not human. She did not appear to be a demon either. Whatever she was, she had powerful magic. Rire wanted it.





	A Demon and a Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC I like to use a lot. Sorry she's not human, but I hope you can enjoy regardless.

There was so much trouble being human. Living on this earth. College sucked. Faith stared at the flyers. They were some of the many she had gotten when she first came to college. They sat in the pile with the club advertisements and some pizza coupons. The fraternity information had been thrown away. She grabbed the flyers, staring at the information for the three different places. She was stressed. A night club would only make that worse. But she didn’t want to go to a bar. Not alone. She knew what those places could be like, and even with her... gifts she didn’t want to chance it. Did she even want to go anywhere? The jazz lounge did sound intriguing. But again, going alone felt... well, lonely. And she knew it would make her a bit nervous. But music... now that was what was tempting her. Music was the blood that flowed through her veins. She googled the place, and it did look nice. It looked like the place where, even alone, she could just order a drink, maybe a snack, and soak in the atmosphere. But it did look fancy. Ah, to hell with it. Dressing up nice gave her confidence, even if no one would be around to appreciate it. she slipped on her little black dress, her heels, and made sure her hair looked alright.  
The jazz lounge was wonderful. The music was lovely, and even the people watching was enjoyable. A parade of beautiful people of all shapes and sizes. She appreciated aesthetics. Sipping the fruity drink, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.  
“Sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting?” a man had approached her. Her eyes snapped open and a blush crept up her cheeks. “You looked like you were falling asleep. Although, I can’t say I blame you. The atmosphere is certainly relaxing.”  
Faith fumbled to respond. “No, I-I was listening to the music. I can focus on it better when I close my eyes.”  
“Ah, a music lover. May I?” He gestured towards the empty side of the booth and she nodded. “I must admit, the music is a large part of the reason I come here so often. And the patrons never cease to amuse.” There was a malevolence in his smile that time. She didn’t quite catch it.  
“this is my first time here. Oh, my name is Faith.” She sipped her drink some more. It was getting low. Leave? Talk tot his man? She hated leaving in the middle of a song.  
“Mine is Rire,” he replied. “Excuse me, another drink for this young lady,” he said to a passing waiter.  
“Ah! No, you don’t have to-“ Rire cut her off.  
“I insist. Let me buy at least one drink for a beautiful woman such as yourself.” He was truly all charm. And his voice.  
“It will have to be just one for tonight,” Faith was looking only at her near empty drink, embarrassed to look at him. If she did, she would only see her own reflection in his sunglasses. “I’m a bit of a lightweight.” She gave a shaky laugh. His voice was all chocolate and night sky, dark and heavy. She liked it.  
“Unfortunate. I’ll have to treasure my time together with you appropriately, then.” His smile charmed her, and her drink arrived, along with what looked like a whiskey for him. He must be a regular.

 

Rire came here often. It was a good place, filled with all types mingling. Even other demons such as himself. He enjoyed the place, and occasionally took home someone to... play with. Someone beautiful, or someone interesting. But then, tonight, someone very interesting walked into the bar. She looked not too old, but obviously old enough to drink. The interesting part was that she was practically leaking magical energy. She was not human. She did not appear to be a demon either. Whatever she was, she had powerful magic. Rire wanted it.

Faith soon found herself laughing with this man, his dark chuckles and her sharp giggles. She didn’t much like the way she laughed, but he didn’t seem to mind. She took her second drink slower. Not because she felt particularly inebriated, but because she was enjoying her time with Rire. He was fun to listen to, to watch. She wanted him to take off his sunglasses, to see his face fully, but knew it would be rude to ask. Her drink was empty too soon. She wished she had more time.  
“I have to be heading home soon.” She was a bit sad about it, and he easily heard it in her voice. Perfect.  
“Ah, truly a shame. I suppose I might as well search for a hotel room for the night.” He stood up.  
“Hotel room? You don’t live around here?” so much for her guess of him being a regular. So much for her chances of speaking with him again.  
“I’m afraid I live a bit too far away to drive home this late at night. Honestly I usually leave much earlier, but I suppose time does fly.” He smiled at her and she melted a little.  
“I’m sorry if I kept you... but I really enjoyed taking to you! Maybe we’ll see each other again.” Was it awkward to ask his number? Did he need help looking?  
“I do hope so. It’s been a treat.”  
She hesitated. “Do you need help finding a place? I’ve had some experience with hotels around here, so I know which ones have continental breakfast!” she immediately regretted it. he looked far too well off to be staying in the same hotels she had been in.  
“I do appreciate the offer. Say, do you have a ride home?” He was trying harder than he usually had to. Maybe she was resisting the magical aspect of his charm. Had she caught on to his identity already?  
“ah, I don’t know.” She had the same worries as any other girl. Sometimes she truly tricked herself into believing she was human. It had probably been days since she used magic. But she was a little tired. And she did like spending time with this man.  
“it’s no trouble, really.” He smiled slightly. “but I understand if that might make you... uncomfortable.”  
Faith did not want to take the bus home at this time of night. “Alright. How well do you know the area?” his closed-mouth smile widened.

The ride was quiet. He put on no music. Faith almost fell asleep. “This is your place?” his voice woke her. sure enough, it was her complex.   
She was almost embarrassed. It wasn’t exactly fancy. At all. She wasn’t even sure if those wooden stairs had ever been cleaned. “Yeah... this is me.” She unbuckled and reached for the door handle, but somehow Rire had already gotten around the car and was opening the door for her. he kissed her hand as she stepped out. His facial hair tickled a bit. “Ah, as thanks for driving me home, would you like to... do want water or anything? I might have some juice.” She paused, unsure of why she thought it would be a good idea, but finally she spoke again. “If you’re okay with it, you can sleep on the couch.”  
“And if I’m not satisfied with that?” she blushed and hurried up to the door, not answering him. With her back to him, he truly smiled. Jackpot.   
Her fingers fumbled with her keys, her face hot. Had she drunk too much? Water. She needed cold water to calm down. She opened the door and turned to see if Rire had followed. She jumped when she realized he was right behind her. close, but not exactly hovering. Almost... expectant. She hurried inside.  
“the kitchen is here, and the cups are here. Feel free to make yourself at home.” She looked at the couch. It would be too small for him. But he hadn’t said for sure that he was staying. And his other comment. She shivered, but not in fear. She opened the door that led to her room and searched for blankets. But Rire had little interest in water. He came up behind her as she searched, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She froze. He slowly turned her to face him.  
“Now dear, is something wrong?” She shook her head. It was a slight movement. For some reason she couldn’t bring herself to move much more. He needed nothing more. He tilted her chin and sank his lips to meet her. she melted. And he knew it. he kissed her more, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She became more confident, moving her own tongue in a way that was by no means expert. But not inexperienced either.  
He pulled her away from the closet, guiding her to the bed. Her mind was a whirl. She never did this. Never had a one night stand, or had sex with someone she just meant, but it felt so right. A piece fo her mind was prodding, insisting that something was off. He pushed her to the bed, and she laid there, her legs hanging off the edge, him leaning over her, almost possessively. She liked it. did she? He took his vest and shirt off, tossing them aside.  
“Now then, your turn,” he said, his voice even better than before, almost a sultry purr. She pushed her back up to start pulling her dress off, and sat up on the edge of the bed to pull it off and throw it on top of his pile. It landed perfectly. He ran his hands along her sides. He had still not taken off his sunglasses. Faith had not taken off her bra. He helped her with that. The pile of discarded clothes grew. He pushed her down again, this time arranging her properly on the bed, with her head on the pillows. Straddling her, he cradled her breasts gently, as if even touching them would mar them in some way. She didn’t realize that was exactly what he was thinking. Admiring them before he left marks all over her body.  
It was truly a rush as he touched her, and she reveled in it. but as he took off her bra and the chilly air met her sensitive nipples, her mind cleared for a split second. What was she doing? As he pushed her down, in between enjoying his touch she managed to form coherent thought. She never did this. Why was she doing in now? What made him special? It was hard to think. Her mind was fogged! He must have put something in her drink! She shot up, sitting against the headboard, trying to pull the blankets to cover herself. She didn’t get far on the blanket front, as Rire was still on top of the blankets. As he moved to put his mouth to her chest, she used all her willpower to push him away. Shit, she wanted this. But didn’t, at the same time.  
She spoke firmly. “Get off.”  
Rire raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong, Faith?”  
His voice, it felt so good to hear her name-no! no! what was this? “What did you put in my drink?”  
“Why, nothing, dear.” At the last word, he took off his sunglasses and smiled wide. Faith squeaked, her eyes widening.  
Faith kicked him away with all the force she had. He was thrown back against the end of the bed, but no further. She couldn’t access her power properly in this form, and this was no human she was up against. His sharpened teeth she could apss off as eccentric, the colored yellow eyes could have been contacts, but no, his eyes leaked sulfurous fumes and she saw the power in him. She had let someone very dangerous into her room. Into her bed. But he hadn’t hurt her. they coud go back to...  
“Now, but you aren’t human either, are you?” he smiled at her. who are you to judge a demon?”  
Her form shifted. He had revealed himself, so, in turn, would she. Her eyes grew in size, the whites turning black. Her ears pointed and butterfly wings flew out from behind her. for a moment Rire balked. If she was fae then she might be more trouble that he had predicted.  
“A fairy now?” He was starting to get excited. If nothing else, this would be interesting. He was determined to have her.  
“No earth fae. I came to this dimension for sanctuary. I know you used some form of magic on me. Now get out.”  
She would find no sanctuary under his gaze. Black dripping tentacle sprung from his back. He could hear her heartbeat quicken. He saw the light pulses in her wings, the veins so readily betraying her fear. “No, I think I won’t leave until I’ve had my fun. Besides, after there is so much for us to talk about!”  
He saw her move to raise her hands and he moved first. The black tentacles shot out and pinned her arms to the headboard. If he guessed right, she couldn’t cast magic without her hands to direct it. it was common. Too common. She growled and kicked at him, trying to yank away from his dark tools. She had been so calm and passive all night, he was pleasantly surprised at this.  
“Ah, you’re a fighter after all,” he said. He grabbed her kicking legs, then decided to pin them with more tentacles. He straddled her again. She was only in her underpants. He leaned down and kissed her, taking her tongue between his teeth and biting. She squealed, which she did her best to turn into a growl, but it hurt like... hell wouldn’t be appropriate at this time. “Now now, we can talk in a minute,” he said, finally pulling back. “But like I said, I’m going to have my fun. Honestly, I think its much more fun if you keep struggling. It’s cute really. But it probably wont be as enjoyable for you if I end up havng to restrain you. He brought his mouth down to ther breasts and nibbled on a nipple. He licked around the areola and brought his mouth up to her shoulder. He bit down hard, drawing blood. He loved the taste. And he could feel the magic, almost electric.  
Faith was trying with all her might to find a way to aim at Rire with her hands trapped. A spell that wasn’t in a straight line? She was on the ground floor, she could call her vines... would he just burn them? She was never any good at sleep spells, so that wouldn’t work... shit shit shit. The vines she called broke throught the floor as he clamped his teeth on his shoulder. Like a dog that wouldn’t return he toy. She couldn’t shake him off. As he pulled away, he heard and saw the vines come at him. Caught by surprise, they managed to wrap around his legs and start pulling him away. But the tentacles didn’t let go and Faith was dragged with him.  
“Shit shit SHIT.” She desperatey tried to urge the vines to grow thorns for her, enough to startle him and get him to let go.  
But Rire would have none of it. after the initial surpise, he reached down and yanked at the vines around his leg. They would not give. A tentacle came down, changing its shape a bit to become a blade. He precisely cut throught the vines.he was free. The vines kept coming after him, and he moved back, standing up and fighting them off with his tentacles. Faith didn’t know how long she could keeo using them. But he had let go. The viens dropped, becoming plants again as Faith darted for the open bedroom door. Rire was quicker. The door slammed shut and he grabbed her by the waist. Then he grabbed her by the neck. His eyes were... not angry. Excited.  
“Oh yes, I am so glad I was the first to go to you.” His eyes turned a bit colder. More controlled, but she saw that lustful glaze. She was having trouble breathing. She flapped her wings to try and lift her, relieving some pressure from his neck.a tentacle wrapped itself around her neck and he moved his hands instead to her wings.  
Oh fuck no, she hated when people touched her wings. Too delicate. Too many bad memories. In a flash she was human once more. Rire looked disappointed. And suddenly there was extra pressure on her neck again. She gasped, weighing the options of changing back again. He brought her back to the bed. Undoing his pants he dropped them, crawling back on top of her as he had what seemed like ages ago.  
“Let’s play a little game,” Rire suggested. The thing around her neck was squeezing; she clawed at it. “You’re going to take care of this-“ he gestured towards his leaking erection- “And in return, I will fuck you as you have never been fucked before and I promise.” He brought his mouth to her ear. “You will love. Every. Minute.” He moved away a bit. she was feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen. “If you disobey, or bite, I will fuck you as you have never been fucked before and you will feel more pain than you ever have.” His smile was full of amusement. The tentacle let up and Faith gasped for air. Rire leaned down, gently kissing her. and sat up, kneeling in a position that would make it a little easier for her. he took her head gently in his hands and turned his magical charm back on.  
There was still a war in her head, but also fear. She didn’t know his powers yet. What else he might be capable of. But she let him push her face to his cock. It was large, would it be too much for her? she opened her mouth willingly and he slid inside. She gagged a bit; it really was more than she was used to.  
“Shhh,” he chided, “breathe out when you go down, and stay relaxed.” With that, he pulled on her hair and she moved her head back and forth at his direction. Her tongue explored. The veins underneath, the shape of the head, it was mildly interesting. And focusing on those details took her mind off of what she was doing. He went deeper and deeper, letting out deep growly moans when she used her tongue in the right ways. Suddenly he was shoving her head faster. She gagged, her neck was aching, and his cock twitched in her mouth. “Ahh-!” he paused right before ejaculation. He pulled out of her and let her lay back.  
“Now, I did promise.” Faith screamed internally as he closed in on her. “And good girls are rewarded.”  
She wanted it, so fucking bad, but that wasn’t her wanting it, that was him wanting her to want it... shit. “Wait! Please!” her voice was strained, as if it was difficult to even get the words out. Her mouth still tasted like his dick. She wanted to vomit.  
“Hmm? And why should I do that?” he pushed her legs apart, lifting one to put it on his shoulder. Kissing her had truly given him a rush. He wondered how much magic power he could take from her tonight.  
Her mind was going a million miles a minute. If she didn’t do it right she had no doubt he would make good on his promise of pain. But what could she do? Her only option for now was to stall, talk him down. “Aren’t you... cheating in this game, with your charm? Your magic?”  
“hm. Fine.” He was amused. Was she going to fight him once her mind cleared? It would certainly be entertaining. He grinned.  
She could almost feel the magic fall away. Her thinking became a lot clearer. She was a lot more scared. Physical force would be useless on him. He could tear through her vines, but they were enough of a distraction. She didn’t want to accidentally set her apartment on fire. What other magic could she use? Distractions. Distract him! While she had been thinking, her other leg was now on his shoulder and she yanked herself back, curling into a ball. He laughed at her.  
“I suppose I won’t count these little things as disobedience, if only because I’d have less fun if I end up breaking you.” His tentacles took her legs and pulled them away, undoing her little ball of safety. “Although, I’m almost disappointed that this is all you can do.”  
Her glare hit him like knives. “How about a game?”   
He paused, but did not drop her legs. His hands ran up and down her thighs. “Oh? What kind of game, little fairy?”  
She tried not to shiver and failed. She had noticed his interest in games, but was relieved he had taken the bait. “A-a contest. You and me. We go outside and fight. If I win you leave.” She had faith in her fighting capabilities outdoors.  
Rire contemplated the idea. But brawling wasn’t really his style. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue gently invading her mouth. Nothing forceful or urgent, he had all the time in the world. She resisted at first, trying to say something about hearing his answer, but he was so gentle. So soft. She found herself wrapping her arms around him. She was still mostly naked, and his warm body near her felt so good. Shit. Curse her fucking libido.  
“I think,” Rire said as he pulled his mouth away, “That I will turn down that offer.” His tentacle tore through her underwear and he pushed in. she had no time to call out, hadn’t noticed that he had lined up near her entrance.  
“Fuck...! You...!” she managed to call out. He was filling her, shallow thrusts gradually getting deeper as she quickly grew to accomadate him. She was soaked. She hated that he probably got some satisfaction in that. She kicked her legs until his black tendrils caught them and held them still. Her arms tried to push him off, but they couldn’t muster the strength. He felt so good inside her, and they had barely even begun. More tendrils pinned her wrists above her head. Rires glowing eyes were lit with lust and excitement. He seemed to enjoy her vain fighting. She growled and glared at him, and he laughed at her in turn.  
“So lively! I have to say, it’s almost always more fun when they fight.” He was fully inside her now, pumping in deep and hard. He gave her a quick kiss which she managed not to return, and sat up a bit, still moving inside her with that strong, wonderful, force. The friction on her walls felt so good, when was the last time she had sex like this? Fuck, when was the last time she had sex? No! she can’t enjoy this! Can she? He pulled her legs over his shoulders as he pumped, and the angle change was perfect. He was hitting right against her g-spot, over and over, and she was moaning. Shit, if she couldn’t avoid it, maybe she should enjoy it? her pride would take a hit, but damn her body wanted this.  
Faith moaned, and her legs were no longer kicking. They tried to wrap around his shoulders, aiding in the creation of that heavenly friction. In this hellish situation. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, her teeth gritted. “Fuck you...! you-AH!- bastard! You’re going tooommmmm... pay for this!”  
Her change was not lost on him. He knew he had won this round. He pumped in harder, faster, grunting. She loved his voice. She wanted to hear it. her insults picked up pace, almost hoping for a response just to hear the deep seductive tone, dark and rich. Her body spasmed with her orgasm, and she moaned, stopping her speech. He had already been wound up from the blow job, so he finally let himself release his seed inside her with a final deep and painful thrust. But it was the good kind of pain. Faith loved that kind of pain. Her legs relaxed and he released her limbs.  
“Changed your tune, little fairy?” He stayed inside her, her hips still mildly jerking, seeking more. Little did she know, she would get it. he pulled out, his fluids leaking on to the bed. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”  
“Fuck you...” she was tired. Wonderfully exhausted. She hated him.  
“If you insist.” He moved to kiss her breasts, her stomach, her hips. She didn’t resist this time. She jerked as something pushed into her again. Her eyes snapped open from their state of half-closed contentment, and he tried to sit up to see what he was putting in her. he pushed her back down, licking at her breasts, but she had seen the thick black tentacle pushing in and out of her and gosh could she feel it, in a haze fo pleasure. she thought it was thicker than his erection, but she couldn’t be sure. She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her by kissing her again, and biting her lip with his sharp teeth, drawing blood. She squeaked in protest.  
“Did you really think I had finished with you?” he asked. “Oh no. I promised you pleasure like you’d never known, and I fully intend to make good on that.” The thing inside her wriggled and twisted, hitting spots a normal man could never reach. She writhed on the bed in pleasure, overwhelming pleasure. She quickly came again, so sensitive from the last one still. “Ah, yes,” he moaned breathily. “Good girl.” Her hands were on his back, her nails raking down. He moved his mouth to her shoulder, biting hard. Drawing blood. He chewed at it, sucking and licking, as her moans grew. She came again. He was getting hard again, almost ready to replace the tentacle with his member.  
“More...” she begged, lost in her lust.  
“but of course, my dear,” Rire sweetly replied, the tendril writing within her.  
Her back arched. “N-no I-I mean -ah...- bite me... again!”  
Now that he didn’t hear too often. It was a pleasant surprise. “As I’ve said, ladies like you are rewarded for good behavior.” With that he brought the thing out of her, and replaced himself inside. Some of his ejaculation from before oozed out. She was close to another, he could feel it. good. He could do this all night. Until she begged him to stop, the pleasure overwhelming her senses, losing the enjoyment and becoming an overstimulation; torture. He moved in her a bit,a nd bent down to biter her again. He took his time, relishing the feeling of his teeth breaking her skin, biting deeper this time. Her legs were wrapped around his hips now, desperately pulling him into her as much she could manage. He moved, small bursts of movement, and bit down harder. She came again.  
She didn’t know how long it went on she lost track of what he was doing to her after a while, her body limp and all used up. She had no idea when her lust dissipated, when she started asking him to stop. She didn’t remember when it turned to begging.  
“Rire! Please!” her voice was a hoarse whisper. She barely had the energy to speak. Her lower half was on fire, it needed to stop, and fast. Her upper half was bitten and bruised. She thought she could feel at least one bite wound still oozing blood. Was it fresh? When was the last time he bit her? her lubrication had stopped coming a long time ago, but he still pumped into her. when it got too dry for his dick, a slimy black tendril replaced it until it was properly wet with some unnatural ooze.  
“Hmm, but didn’t I say I’d fuck you as you’ve never been fucked?” His grin was wicked. At this point he lay next to her, overstimulating her with only his tendrils. Watching her plead for any kind of release but a sexual one.  
“You have! Stop! It hurts and you know it bastard...” speaking was getting harder. Why was she this weak and still awake?  
Rire was sucking her magical energy and barely feeling any exhaustion. She, meanwhile, would soon be suffering from her energy withdrawl. If she was anything like the fae he knew, she would die if drained of too much. If she did he would just bring her back. He should be able to do that if he didn’t wait too long after. He debated fucking her to death. “Well then, why don’t you be a good girl and thank me for my attentions? Then I’ll let you sleep.” He shoved the dripping tentacle in roughly a few times for emphasis.  
“Fuck you...” maybe she could fall asleep even during this. But maybe he would leave if she did what he wanted.  
“Well, I’m not opposed to seeing how much longer I can suck the magic from your body before it gives up and shuts down.”  
He was doing what now? Feeling for it, she realized the truth to his words. There went all her offensive capabilities. And that explained why she hadn’t reverted to her fairy form with the pain. Usually that kicked in when her body took too much of a beating, but now it was saving energy. She couldn’t die from losing her magic, not in this form. “Do that... and all you’ll get for your trouble... is vomit and... I’ll make sure... it gets on your nice clothes.”  
He barked with laughter. “you really are hot and cold. One minute begging for me to bite you, the next refusing to even thank me for my efforts.” He put his face near her ear. She would have turned to face him but her neck was so tired. “And I worked so hard to make you happy.”  
“Bullshit.” She could feel herself nodding off. Thank goodness. Tears of relief flowed down her face. She closed her eyes and waited.  
They snapped open.  
The tentacle had receded and Rire’s face was at her entrance. His teeth grazing her clit, that tired bundle of nerves. It screamed every time something touched it. she got his drift, but he put it into words for her.  
“Since you were begging so nicely for me to bite you earlier...” she winced as his sharp teeth grazed her nub again. “I could oblige again.”  
She did her best to calm her breathing, fear would get her nowhere here. “Rire.” She put as much force into her voice as she could. It didn’t work. “Thank you. So much.” She hadn’t the energy to grit her teeth, but she had enough for a lilt of sarcasm. “Thank you. So much. For fucking me dry. I had. So much. Fun.”  
“you are very welcome!” he sounded quite pleased with himself, but not in the way a normal person would be pleased with themselves. With one last nip that made her sob, he backed off. He left her there on the bed.  
And then he came back. He had a cloth that he used to wipe up a fair amount of the mess from the bed. Then he snapped his fingers and the rest vanished. “Much better,” he said in a chipper tone, before he laid down beside her.  
Her tears flowed once more. He wasn’t leaving. She would need a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much more I'll end up writing, but I think there's still more to come.


End file.
